


Haikyuu One-Shot Collection

by Mintellaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Reader, Cliche, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintellaine/pseuds/Mintellaine
Summary: One-shots of you and your favourite volleyball boys~[Tags will be updated]©mintyaishi





	1. Requests

Hello and welcome to my Haikyuu one-shot collection! Feel free to request any character you would like to see in a one-shot~

Before that, here's some ground rules:

_1\. I only wrote x readers so that means no OCs or canon characters pairings._

_2\. Strictly **no NSFW** as I am uncomfortable writing it._

_3\. Keep the requests to a minimum as I have other plans to write and I have quite a busy schedule in real life._

_4\. Be patient._

_5\. Don't be naggy. As I am an inexperienced writer, expect some writings to be weird/cringy/bad so please don't nag at me if something is not what it's supposed to be. Though, I try my best to write your requests._

_6\. Please be detailed in your request. Make sure you give me a brief/detailed description of how the plot is going to be._

_7\. Do not hesitate to let me know if you want a part 2 to any one-shot :)_

How to request:

Eg. Character(s)/genre/description


	2. Artistic | Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Artistic
> 
> Pairing: Sugawara Koushi x Artist!Reader
> 
> Requested by: -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this first extra long one-shot! This is my first time writing something this long :O

 

Sugawara always thought about the girl who sat on the bleachers of the gym every time the volleyball team were practicing. He never noticed it until the girl continued to come everyday with a sketch book and a pencil in her grasp. The girl had luscious [hair colour] hair and striking [eye colour] eyes to go with it that made him fall head over heels for her. She had a small, yet healthy figure that made him wonder if she was in any club. She sat there quietly, her [eye colour] orbs immersed in what ever she was doing on her sketch book, taking glances every now and then at the team who were just minding their own business. They also never seemed to meddle with her, thinking that she was just there to do her own thing. As long as she didn't disturb them, they just ignored her.

This went on until one day, she never came. He looked at the now empty bleacher that the girl was supposed to be, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to search for the mysterious girl in the gym. Unfortunately, she was just not there.

"What are you doing, Suga?" Daichi asked from behind that made Sugawara snapped out of his train of thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about that girl who comes for every one of our practices," Suga commented and grabbed a volleyball from the trolley.

"Yeah, I noticed she isn't here today. Did she get bored of us?" the captain joked and turned his back on him, "Come on, focus, let's get this practice over with."

"Right," Suga hesitated for a moment before setting the ball.

-

The sun was setting. Practice was over and Suga had yet to see the girl he was so attracted to. The team noticed this sudden change in him but where was nothing they could do about it. With a sigh laced with disappointment, he helped his team pack up all the equipment before leaving to head home, the others did the same. But this time, he told that he wanted to go home alone and they respected his decision, knowing the obvious reason he was bothered with. He left the gym and made his way through the empty and deserted hallway of the school. Everyone had left home and he was probably the one left there.

Suddenly, he heard a hum. The what-sounded-like-a-girl's hum echoed throughout the hallway. At first, he thought it was a ghost and he was in a scene like those in horror movies. Then he made out where the sound was coming from and realised it was from one of the rooms in that hallway. He silently and carefully made his way to where the sound was.

He stood in front of the closed room where the sound was coming from. He looked upwards to find the sign reading, 'Art Club'. The door was not locked and he was sure this was the place. He placed his hand on the door and internally hoped it was not some ghost who was making the sound. After a deep breath, he slides the door open, only to be greeter by- a girl?

Her back was facing him and in front of her was an easel with a canvas on it. She looked like she was painting something on it. But he was right, the girl was humming while painting beautiful colours on the canvas, creating an amazing painting that could probably cost a lot. What Suga noticed was the appearance of the girl. She was the girl on the bleachers. Instead, her [hair colour] hair was tied up into a bun. She wore a black headband to put up her fringe. She wore a green apron over her Karasuno girl's uniform and had a palette filled with different colours of paint in her left hand and a brush on her right hand. The room was also dishevelled. Buckets of paint placed randomly in the room, blobs of paint spilled everywhere, brushes thrown helplessly on the floor and professional paintings lined up against the wall.

"It's you!" Suga unintentionally spat out while pointing a finger at her.

The girl dropped her brush from the sudden sound and turned around with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" she backed up, her palette still in her hand.

It was then he saw the entirety of the painting she was working on.

Let's just say he was beyond impressed.

"Y-You did this??" the girl let out an 'eep' before nodding shyly, avoiding his intense gaze.

Suga stood with his mouth agaped at the painting in front of him. It was as if it was painted by a professional artist. The choice of its colours, they proportions, the angle - it was perfect in his eyes. It was a painting of the volleyball team in action. It was painted while they were practicing. There was of course, Hinata who was literally flying in the court with Kageyama setting the ball to him. He could spot glimpses of light grey in the background and he figured - that was him.

"This is amazing!" the girl jumped before bowing and thanking him for his compliment.

"I spent a lot of time on this so I hope your team likes it...It was initially to attract more people to your games since I noticed no one really cared about the volleyball team...N-Not saying that your team is bad! Just saying that maybe if there's more people cheering you on, you would get more encouraged and do better in games...A-Ah! I'm rambling! I'm so sorry!" the girl panicked and bowed again while covering her mouth, face red from embarrassment.

"N-No, it's okay! This is great! Thank you for doing this..." Suga waved his hands dismissively.

"I-It's no problem...Would you like me to paint more for you...?" she said in a quiet voice, blushing profusely.

"Yes, please!" he nodded excitedly.

"...But before that, could you tell me your name...?"

"...Ah! My name is [Surname] [Name]!" she mumbled and looked away.

"Nice to meet you, [Surname]-san! I'm Sugawara Koushi but you can just call me Suga." he chuckled and stretched his hand out.

-

"You seem awfully more fired up today, Sugawara-senpai!" Hinata blurted out suddenly.

"Oi! Don't say that Hinata boke!" Kageyama deadpanned and hit the shorter boy's head, as usual.

"I agree with Hinata-kun. What's going on, Suga?" Daichi came up to them.

"Well, I managed to meet our 'fangirl' and got her name! Apparently, she's the president of the art club and is helping us promote our club by placing her hand-painted paintings all over the school! Which explains why she was attending all of our practices for the past few weeks," Suga explained gleefully.

"Wow!~ That's great! No wonder she comes to watch us! I can't wait to see her paintings!" Hinata continued to ramble on with Kageyama once again scolding him like some mother.

"They never get along do they..." Daichi shook his head and sighed like a tired parent.

"Give them time," Suga suggested hopefully.

"Also, when do we get to meet our 'fangirl'?" he asked.

"Not sure but I hope to see her again..." Suga just smiled at the thought of seeing [Name]'s beautiful face again.

"Woah, you look like some schoolgirl who fell in love," Daichi joked while patting his back like some proud parent.

"W-Wha?! What does that mean?" the latter burst out, his cheeks on fire.

"Nothing~"

-

The light grey-haired boy made his way up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. There he heard the same humming that he seemed to fell in love with. It was like music to his ears and he could just fall asleep listening to the melodic voice that belonged to no other than [Name].

He spotted her sitting on one of the benches on the rooftop alone, with her signature sketchbook and pencil in hand. She was sketching something, while taking glances at the view from the rooftop once in a while. He mustered up enough courage and approaced her.

"Hey," he called out once he was behind her.

"Eep!" the girl jumped in shock, her sketchbook falling from her lap. The pencil she accidentally dropped rolled away in the process.

"S-Suga-san! W-What are you doing here...?" she questioned, quickly retrieving her valuable stuff.

He leaned down to her height when she was sitting km the bench, peering at her from behind her.

Suga chuckled at her shyness, "Just wanted to see you again..."

"See me...? Oh! Uhm...Thank you! I guess...? Erm...H-How do you like the paintings I did-" she didn't even manage to finish her sentence when Suga cut her off, "It's amazing! You're so talented that I'm sure you will be a famous artist in the future~"

[Name] blushed a deep red from his praise, "T-Thank you..."

Suga then stood up and made his way to say next to her on the bench, "How about as a payment, I get to treat you out at any place you like?"

"W-What?! A-Are you serious...?" she looked at him with wide eyes, her hands clenched together.

"Yes!" Suga smiled widely at her.

She blushed at the gesture before muttering 'sure'.

"Guess who got a date!~" Suga exclaimed when approaching his close friends who were waiting for him at the school gate.

"Y-You...?" Asahi scratched his cheek.

"Well, of course! I mean...I didn't say it was a date but technically it is! I'm just offering her a treat for all she had done for us and the club."

"That's great! Go get her!" Daichi encouraged and hit Suga lightly in the arm. Suga chuckled lightly at his friend.

-

_What should I wear?! What should I wear?!_

[Name] panicked while walking back and forth in her dishevelled room. Clothes were thrown everywhere as if she didn't care. She was too worried of her appearance as she wanted to look proper front of her new friend.

_Should I wear something formal like a dress or some sort?! Or that might be too fancy for a café...How about something casual, just like a shirt and skirt...But what if he comes in a suit...and you'll look so pathetic next to him?!_

[Name] screamed in exasperation and flopped face first onto her bed that was covered in different clothing. A sudden 'ding' that came from her phone woke her up from sulking. With a shaky hand, she picked up her phone that was thrown onto the bed earlier. It was a message from the grey-haired volleyball player. They managed to exchange their numbers the last time they met before they parted ways so that they could arrange the meeting time and place.

_From: volleyball bae suga (｡’▽’｡)♡_  
_To: your_

_hey! i'm almost arriving at the café you told me. where are you?_

Immediately, [Name] jumped straight of the bed. In a blur, she just wore any piece of clothing she found randomly from her closet - a blue button-up blouse, a black pleated skirt and a pink cardigan. With that, she packed all her stuff into her mini purse and rushed downstairs.

As she was puttig on her white sneakers hastily, she heard her mother ask, "[Name]-chan, where are you going?"

She opened the door and called out to behind her, "Uhm, just meeting with a friend...!"

She gave a reassuring smile to her mother and skipped away hearing her mother's last words, "A-All right, have fun, dear...be careful as well!"

_To_ _: volleyball bae suga (｡’▽’｡)♡_  
_From_ _: You_

_I'm here!_

[Name] sent out one last text message on her phone before keeping it away and started to look for her friend. She finally made it at her favorite café, which she often visited, that they agreed to meet at.

"[Surname]-san!" she heard a faint voice called out.

She squinted her eyes at the figure that was jogging towards her with a hand waving at her....It was Suga!

_That's him! That's him!_

She panicked internally, her shy-self coming back. She took a deep breath once Suga was coming closer, realising all her anxiety and putting up a brave face.

_You can do this [Name]!_

-

_I cannot do this._

[Name] and Suga were now sitting face-to-face _inside_ of the café. Suga had went to go order some drinks and treated [Name]a [favourite pastry] that she wanted so badly. She sat in her seat as stiff as a stone, nervous about her every move. Dozens of sweat beads rolled down her temple as she fiddled with her fingers while staring at the empty table in front of her.

_Dang!_ _I_ _should've_ _brought_ _my_ _sketchbook!_ _Now_ _I'm_ _restless..._

An idea popped up in her head. She took out her mobile phone and her stylus from her purse. She placed her phone on the table and opened a digital art app in her phone and started to draw the scenery in front of her. Her fingers holding the stylus professionally, gliding across her screen as if there were no mistakes at all. She was glad that they chose a seat that allowed them look out through a spacious window. She could feel her stress toning down as she let out all her creativity and feelings into the digital canvas in her phone. If she was to name one thing that described her perfectly was her wide range of imagination.

"I'm back with the food!~" Suga said out of nowhere.

She jumped up, almost dropping her stylus while at it. She looked up from her artwork, seeing Suga back with two steaming cups of [preferred drink] and plate with [favourite pastry] which made her drool internally. She gulped, trying to resist the temptation of just gobbling it up in one go. But she decided against it seeing how she was with a _guy_ that was treating her this food. She should at least show some proper manners.

"T-Thank you so much!" she bowed lightly, while keeping her phone and stylus back into her purse.

"No problem, it's my treat," Suga smiled gently that  made her heart flutter.

The pressure was coming back to her and she squeezed her eyes, trying to resist the urge to just scream her guts out.

"Itadakimasu..." she said in a light tone after managing to control her emotions.

She then picked up a fork and started to munch on the pastry. The bursting, delicious taste of the pastry calmed her down and a satisfied grin was plastered on her face. She closed her eyes, enjoying her food to the fullest. Suga chuckled inaudibly watching the girl in front of him enjoying her food.

_Cute..._

He sighed and drank a sip of his drink.

"I was wondering why did you choose this particular café?" he suddenly asked making her stop chewing abruptly as she looked up at his face with wide eyes.

She swallowed her food before speaking out, "Well, uhm, I often come here to just...sketch...and work on my paintings or drawings...depending in my mood...Oh! They also have really good food! So...yeah..."

She trailed off after a moment, looking away from his eyes. She started to blush once she saw him fixing his gaze on to her.

_Why's_ _he_ _staring_ _at_ _me?!_ _Why's_ _he_ _staring_ _at_ _me?!_

Her heart started to beat rapidly and her face redden.

"I really like your artworks..." he said out of the blue after staring at her face for a good minute.

"Why thank you...!You're also v-very good at volleyball...I saw you during your practices and y-you're really a skilled setter!" she breathed out.

She saw a light blush forming on his face.

-

"Thank you so much for the treat!" she bowed 90 degrees.

Suga blushed and waved his hands dismissively, insistig her to stand again. It was late already and they had finished their so-called 'date' (as what Suga would say). They stood in front of the café entrance, ready to part ways.

"It's no problem! You deserved it with all that hard work of yours," he rubbed his neck, looking away shyly for the first time ever.

"Well, I guess it's time to go..." she said, feeling a bit disappointed that it was all over really quickly.

"What about I walk you home?" he suggested.

"E-Eh?!"

"I mean, it's getting pretty late and it's quite dangerous for you to walk home by yourself alone. Please, allow me,"

"A-Ah...Sure! Just follow my lead..."

Then, the pair left and started walking back to [Name]'s home.

After a few minutes, they reached at their destination. Suga scanned her house with admiration. It looked really cozy and homy, perfect for an aspiring artist like her. The garden was decorated beautifully with flowers and ferns. The walkway was aligned neatly and properly while her house was painted contemporarily. It looked like a minimalist house. Overall, it was designed proficiently. In front of the house, he saw a metal house plate with the writing in cursive handwriting in italics, '[Last Name]'.

"Welcome to my humble abode..." she chuckled with her hands laced together behind her back as they stood in front of her front door.

"You have a nice house..." he said, still dazed.

"Thanks..."

"W-Well, you should get going now...I'm sure you have to get back home early as well..."

He nodded, another blush forming on his cheeks as he stared at her eyes lovingly. She did the same as she craned her neck to look at him. They stood there, in front of each other, nothing but silence. For a few seconds, they remained quiet, gazed at each other's eyes.

A sudden gust of wind snapped them out of their loving state.

"I'm going to go now...See you at school!~" he turned back from her house and waved at her from the gate of her house.

"Bye...!" she waved back at him with much enthusiasm.

She stood there, watching his retreating figure getting smaller and smaller until he was out her line of vision. She told there with a contented smile on her face.

_I did it..._ _I_ _did_ _it!_ _I_ _went_ _out_ _with_ _my_ _crush!_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _mom!_

"Kaa-saaaaaaan!!"

She rushed to open the door to go in and called for her mother, excited to tell her about the her new experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
